Accidentally in Love
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Donc, pourquoi est-ce que je devais cogner ce mec ? des bêtises TakaKuro


**Accidentally in Love**

 **dandelion weed**

 _Ndt : j'ai la permission, etc etc. Tbh, j'ai demandé à une auteure la permission de traduire ses fictions il y a quelques jours et... étant francophone elle-même elle a refusé, parce que si elle en avait l'envie, elle le ferait elle-même. Logique, me direz-vous. Mais je suis quand même un peu déçue, donc pour ceux que l'anglais ne rebute pas, shoutout à **Native** et particulièrement **The Pathe Not Taken** et **The Road Not Followed.** Cela étant, nous sommes ici sur le travail de **dandelion weed** , qui est adorable donc j'espère que vous aimerez cette fiction autant que moi !_

* * *

Tetsuya pense que c'est un peu une merveille que la plus grande partie de leur relation semble tourner autour de la violence alors qu'aucun d'eux n'est incliné en faveur de ce genre de chose. Et ils ne se donnent jamais le moindre coup de poing ou de pied entre eux.

Volontairement, en tous cas.

C'est là que ça va devenir bizarre.

(-)

Le premier est un parapluie.

La pluie est violente et Tetsuya doit rentrer chez lui _maintenant_. C'est au choix entre courir dans la pluie avec son parapluie ou attendre une heure le prochain bus. Ce n'est même pas une compétition. Donc Tetsuya sort son parapluie (le genre qu'on replie et garde dans son sac) et tente de l'ouvrir. Le mot-clef étant « tente ».

Il soupire et essaie encore, cette fois de toutes ses forces. Mais le truc. Ne veut. Juste. Pas. S'ouvrir !

Tetsuya contemple l'idée de le frapper contre le sol, avant qu'il se souvienne qu'il n'est pas une personne violente et essaie à nouveau.

Le stupide truc s'ouvre juste au moment où quelqu'un arrive et le bout cogne le nouveau venu en plein dans les parties génitales.

La victime du parapluie de Tetsuya hurle et s'accroupit, prenant en coupe ses bijoux familiaux avec la dignité justifiée d'un homme à qui on a presque volé la capacité de procréer.

Tetsuya reste debout, horrifié et abasourdi par la réalisation qu'il vient juste de frapper quelqu'un. En plein dans les parties.

Aomine pleurerait des larmes de joie s'il pouvait voir ça.

Les hurlements de l'homme se transforment en pathétiques gémissements qui font tressaillir Tetsuya de culpabilité. Quand les gémissements s'éteignent, l'homme lève la tête avec un visage rouge et une expression encore douloureuse.

« Est-ce que c'était volontaire ? » demande Takao Kazunari avec une grande difficulté pour garder une respiration égale pour ne pas aggraver sa blessure.

Tetsuya déglutit et détourna précautionneusement son parapluie de… la direction générale de Takao. « Je suis tellement désolé. Ça ne l'était pas. »

« D'accord, » dit Takao d'une voix tendue. Avec précaution, il se lève et s'appuie de la main contre le mur, respirant profondément et les yeux clos. Tetsuya remarque qu'il transpire avant de détourner coupablement les yeux. « D'accord, » dit à nouveau Takao avant de s'asseoir lentement à côté de Tetsuya.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demande Tetsuya, observant le Point Guard avec inquiétude.

« Je vivrai, » dit Takao. « C'est un évènement embarrassant, considérant que j'ai perdu contre oti il y a juste quelques jours. »

« Je ne voulais vraiment pas, » dit Tetsuya dans sa barbe.

Il attend l'arrivée du bus et jette le parapluie quand il arrive chez lui.

Stupide truc.

(-)

QU'il soit noté qu'Haizaki n'a jamais été méchant envers Tetsuya, et quiconque affirmant le contraire devrait revérifier ses priorités.

Comme Takao Kazunari.

« Donc, pourquoi est-ce que je devais cogner ce mec ? »

Tetsuya ne répond pas, trop abasourdi par le fait que Takao Kazunari venait de frapper Haizaki Shougo et que l'adolescent inconscient était étendu entre lui et Takao.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » murmure Tetsuya, horrifié.

Takao cesse de se frotter les jointures et regarde Tetsuya avec un froncement de sourcils confus que Tetsuya veut en quelque sorte effacer à coups de pieds. « Il se tenait au-dessus de oti avec un air plutôt menaçant, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. Et tu criais quelque chose. J'ai plus ou moins compris que tu voulais lui en coller une bonne. »

« C'est mon ami. De Teiko, » répond Tetsuya, regardant toujours le visage inconscient d'Haizaki avec incrédulité.

« Merde. »

Merde, en effet. Haizaki commence à se réveiller à présent. Il émet un étrange gargouillis avant d'ouvrir les yeux et les plisser en regardant Tetsuya.

« Tetsuya, j'espère que tu as une explication pour ça. »

(-)

A la suivante rencontre des Tokyo Teams (comme des fans assidus commencent à les appeler), Tetsuya ignore soigneusement Takao. Il faut avouer que Takao fait la même chose. Donc Kagami-kun devrait juste se mêler de ses affaires et arrêter de fourrer son nez là où il n'est pas désiré.

Les choses empirent quand Haizaki apparait.

« Qu'est-ce qu' _il_ fait ici ?! » demande avec circonspection Kise. Tetsuya dégage la main qui était sur lui et va saluer Haizaki, au visible désarroi de Kise, si ses pleurs en sont une quelconque indication.

« Tu veux te joindre à nous ? » demande t-il. Haizaki hausse les épaules et dit, « Pourquoi pas ? » Puis il remarque Takao qui tressaille et tente de se faire aussi petit que possible. « Hey, Tetsuya, c'est pas le gars qui m'a foutu un coup de poing parce qu'il croyait que je te menaçais ? »

Le fait qu'il dit tout ça à voix haute _exprès_ donne envie à Tetsuya de s'asseoir quelque part et se lamenter de ses choix de vie. « Oui, c'est Takao-kun. »

Haizaki sourit d'un air carnassier. « Hey, toi ! Takao ! Viens jouer un un-contre-un avec moi ! »

Takao a l'air de ne rien vouloir faire d'autre que se jeter du haut de la tour de Tokyo. Midorima s'écarte sans merci et laisse Takao sans la moindre défense.

Haizaki le détruit en cinq minutes. « La prochaine fois que tu veux impressionner quelqu'un, » dit-il, « assure-toi de ne pas être en train de faire la plus grosse putain d'erreur de ta vie, putain de bâtard. C'est le second coup de poing que je prenais en un mois et ça _fait mal_. »

Aomine tressaille subtilement et les yeux de Tetsuya se plissent dans sa direction.

(-)

L'accident suivant est un peu attendu. Le pousse-pousse est une surprise.

Tetsuya ouvre lentement les yeux pour voir le visage presque hystérique de Takao.

« Takao-kun, je vais bien, » assure t-il.

« Non, ce n'est _pas_ le cas, » dit Takao avec la conviction d'un homme mourant. « J'ai voulu arranger les choses entre nous et _ceci_ se produit. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un quelque part qui me déteste ? »

« Je suis certain que personne ne te déteste, Takao-kun, » dit Tetsuya en se redressant. Il se sent un peu étourdi mais rien qui ne saurait être arrangé par une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il lève les yeux qur le visage pincé de Takao et remarque immédiatement la tache rouge d'un côté.

« As-tu… » Tetsuya ne finit pas sa question et prend le visage de Takao entre ses mains pour inspecter le _sang_. « Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait de chute quand tu m'as _roulé dessus_. »

Takao parait surpris et confus. « Uh, non ? »

Ils vont voir le docteur.

(-)

« Est-ce qu'on est quittes ? » demande Takao tandis que sa blessure est recouverte. Le regard du docteur passe de l'un à l'autre avec suspicion jusqu'à ce que Tetsuya laisse échapper un sourire.

« Pour être juste, ça a commencé avec le parapluie. »

« C'était un accident. »

« Tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite était également un accident, » affirma Tetsuya pendant que le docteur finissait de couper le bandage et de le scotcher.

« Je suis plutôt certain que j'aurais frappé Haizaki quand même pour avoir l'air cool devant toi. »

Il faut quelques secondes pour que Tetsuya comprenne l'implication et le docteur rit au moment où Tetsuya devient rouge face au sourire vainqueur de Takao.

(-)

« Attends, donc tu es en train de me dire que vous sortez ensemble après qu'il t'ait frappé dans les parties et qu'il t'ait roulé dessus ? »

« Il y a plus que ça entre les deux, mais c'est le résumé. »

« Tu as oublié la partie où il a frappé Haizaki pour Tetsu. »

« A ce propos, Aomine-kun… »

* * *

 _Ndt : comme d'habitude, j'ai pas relu - comprenez, je suis enfouie sous les bouquins pour la rentrée... non lus. Bref c'est la dêche et je procrastine un peu plus en faisant ça. J'en ai déjà marre et les cours n'ont même pas commencé. Argh._


End file.
